The Slytherin Curse
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Everyone has always wondered why such a curse was put on the Slytherin house that only allows Pure and Half bloods. Well, for 11yr old Bethany Gale and her friends, they just might find out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh great an OC story. This will be a Sue.' Well I'll try really hard so it won't be. But it's not entirely Ocs there will be canons and cameos. Also, this is AU as it doesn't include DH. Sorry, I haven't read it all so I've decided not to add it.  
Erm, yes, also some events haven't occured here as it had in the books-mostly DH. So deaths and pairings will be different as will my take on it. And...lost most people there. x.o; Just a fair warning. If none of that has detered you, than keep on reading I hope it'll be good enough.

Review please.

* * *

On the morning of her birthday-July 14th- Bethany Gale rolls out of her bed with a smile. The young dark haired girl could barely contain her enthusiasm as she heads towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. She had been waiting a long time for this, mostly because her mom and dad said she got to pick the secondary school she could attend after primary. At eleven years old this day, she couldn't wait to see the selections.

Now, this is unusual as it were, as most children never seem to have such a choice but Bethany's parents had nurtured the adventurous and love of learning in her. That and they ultimately held the final verdict on whether she went or not.

Brushing her teeth she considered all the applications her parents had. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to see them all until her mom came back from work. Until then, it would be her dad and herself for most of the day with visits from her friends Charles and Emily.

"Beth, are you up?" the baritone sound of her father's voice called up the stairs. "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" She finishes up and hurries downstairs through their well maintained living room and into the cozy kitchen.

He had made her favorite waffles, blueberries, as well as some sausages, american biscuits, and bacon. Grinning, the little girl seated herself at the breakfast table already piling her plate with her favorite food and covering them all in syrup.

"I see you're hungry." Terrance Gale says setting a glass of orange juice on the table and then settles himself across from her with his own plate and coffee.

She only nods, "Hm-hm. It's really good." To avoid inhaling her food-as her mom would often get on to her about- she pauses every now and then between bites. "Is Charles and Emily coming over?" Dark brown eyes glances up at him curiously, "I was hoping we can go to the movies or even to the fair. I saw the flyer about it on a post."

Callous brown hand picked up the coffee mug and he took a sip to hide his amusement. "I don't know sweetheart. I believe we could fit that in to your schedule."

Happily humming at the reply-as she knew that meant a definite yes- she glances over out the window and frowns. "Daddy, why's there an owl outside?"

"An owl?"Terrance had to look as well, "I have no idea. Owls don't usually come out during the day."

Curiosity pulled at her as she got up from her seat and moved to the kitchen window to open it. As soon as she did the owl swoops into the kitchen causing her father to yell in surprise and her to jump back equally astonished that such a supposed wild creature did that.

"Beth, get over here behind me and move slowly." Terrance said quietly trying not to startle the animal into doing anything that might hurt his daughter.

However, Bethany was oddly transfixed by the fact that the owl had something in it's mouth. It dropped it on the table and hooted as if somewhat insulted by what they were doing. If Bethany hadn't known any better, she would've said the owl was giving them a look of 'stop being stupid.'

But that was just her. She wasn't really sure, however as she moves over towards the table ignoring her father's warning and calls, the owl swooped right back out the window with an indignant 'hoot'.

Terrance walks over towards the window and closes it as quickly as he could. He couldn't rightly believe that an owl just flew in his kitchen and left just like that. Straightening out his blue polo shirt and sighing, he didn't think his wife would believe him when she comes home tonight.

Heck, he wouldn't believe it himself. However, as he turns towards his daughter he noticed a strange looking letter in her hands. "Beth, honey, what is that?"

"It's for me." She says turning it over. "See? It says to Bethany A. Gale, kitchen table, Whitherspoon Drive." Well there was a bit more but that's the most she managed before looking over at him, "Look there's a picture of animals too. Do you think it's a birthday card?"

This by far, in Terrance's mind, was the strangest thing he'd ever heard since the day his wife had taken one of Beth's toys from her and somehow she had gotten it back.

"Open it." Well there wasn't much he could add to that.

"Dear Ms. Bethany Gale..." She read it slowly and seemed to be disbelieving but also feeling quite happy as she read it out loud to her father.

"You've got to be kidding." He mutters softly to himself. His daughter got an acceptance letter from something called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?' Was this some cruel joke? And who was this McGonagall person?

Bethany glances up at him excitedly, "Daddy is this real? I really want to go it sounds like fun!"

"Um..dear, Hogwarts-" However he was interrupted by the doorbell. Sighing softly he wondered if it was Beth's friends as he made his way through the kitchen and living room to the front door, "Yes may I help you?"

A strange man stood at the door wearing an odd assortment of clothes. If Terrance hadn't noted the wrinkle on the corners of his eyes, he would've assumed this man was a teenager of sorts.

"Is this the Gale residence?" The dark haired man asked wearing what looked to be a bright yellow shirt with acid green pants and some truly odd buckled shoes. The young man's eyes-a shade of blue- seemed nervous as he glances up at him.

"Yes it is.." he said slowly, "why would you like to know?"

"Oh good." The man extended his hand, "I'm Professor Patrick Goldstink. I'm one of the teachers from Hogwarts that's here to explain things to you and your daughter." He seemed a little uncertain, "She did receive a letter didn't she?"

Terrance was speechless just blanking staring at the shorter man. "Are you serious?"

Patrick blinks, "Um yes sir, very much am. Now if you'd let me in I'd explain everything to you and your family."

"Daddy who is it?" Bethany tries to peek around her father to see who it was,"You're bright." She blinks slightly though she couldn't say much herself since she was wearing a yellow Scooby-Doo shirt and pink jeans.

Though it would seem that this was lost on Patrick, "Thank you." He smiles.

Eventually, Terreance found himself seated in the living room with this man and his daughter listening. This had to be some sort of joke. The owl could've been just trained couldn't it?

However seeing Patrick transform his coffee table into a cat gave him something to believe in.

During the course of the conversation, Terrance asked many questions, though his daughter had input of her own. She had pouted at the fact that she couldn't tell her friends that she was a witch-_stupid laws_-and that underage magic outside of school was also forbidden made her sink lower in on couch. What good was magic if you couldn't _use_ it? She huffs mentally. It would be a long wait to September the first.

Why did her birthday have to be in July?

It had taken a while, but Terrance had been able to tell his wife about the news. Surprisingly she took the existence of witches and wizards really well. "Actually," Deborah Gale took out the earrings from her ears setting them on the vanity before turning to look at him, "it helps matters. You see dear, I've actually been working with witches and wizards for many years now."

His eyes widen slightly, "And now you're just telling me this? Are you one?"

"Well, what would you have done if I came home and stated,'Honey, I'm home, you won't believe what happened at work! Marely turned someone into a chicken-literally!'" Brows rose in faint amusement she shook her head, "No, I'm not. Beth would be the first witch in our family in generations."

Terrance sighs in defeat. Somehow, he just couldn't win.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yup another chapter. I know I don't go into detail about some bits. It's mostly because the majority of us know how it goes. Somewhat. Hoping to get into the meat soon enough.

* * *

"Oh Mom look!" Bethany was looking everywhere at once. She had doubts about going into a place called the 'Leaky Cauldron' but after that she had her eyes everywhere. It was just too many things to look at but not enough time to truly absorb. Her parents had equal looks of amazement on their faces as well as they made their way to an enormous building called Gringotts. This would be, of course, an experience all of it's own.

Bethany's eyes were wide as she saw her first goblin. She really wasn't sure what to say. Though let her parents do the talking as she gazes around. It was so amazing. These things really do exist!  
Now more than ever, she wanted Septmeber to be here -now-.

Back out into the streets of Diagon Alley, the Gale family began their shopping in earnest. The first stop they made was to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Deborah had watched with interest as her daughter was sized up and given the required clothing by one of the assistants there. She paid of course, but found the process somewhat intriguing in it's own way. She wondered if there was a better way to do it in their world.

Terrance was still reeling from half of the stuff he had seen and half he couldn't even remember well. It was rather overwhelming, to be honest. However seeing the looks on his daughter and wife's faces, well he couldn't help but smile himself.

Heading next door to the book shop- Flourish & Blotts- they were rather surprised at just how many books there were. As her parents tried to flag someone down, Bethany went to look through some of the titles. Maybe she could convince her parents to buy a book that wasn't on the list?

"Excuse me." a red haired girl said trying to get by, "I have to get over there."

Bethany only blinked, "Um sorry..." She moves but was mostly caught by the girl's tone. She was sure it that the girl was in a hurry.

The girl stops and gave her a once over, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am." She was somewhat curious as to how this girl could tell she was going to attend that school when, according to Mr. Goldstink-or...Professor Goldstink- there were other schools as well. "I'm Bethany Gale." Might as well try to make a friend.

"Madison Weasley." Blue eyes gaze at her though she tilts her head a little,"I'm a second year at Hogwarts. I do hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw with me."

"Madison!" Bethany had to step back as another red haired girl almost tackled the first one. "Mum said you would be here!" This girl had hazel brown eyes and was grinning at Madison. "Everyone's here too. Even Uncle Percy and Aunt Penny."

Madison had rolled her eyes, "I don't know why they make us play with Daniel and Rebecca. They're rather stuck up too." She brightened a bit, "Oh, Maggie, this is Bethany, she'll be starting the same year as Jillian, Titanus, and Gene."

"A first year?" Maggie seemed to look Bethany over, "I hope Maddie here hasn't talked you into Ravenclaw. They all have their noses in books! I do hope you get sorted into Gryffindor. That's where all the heroes come from."

"Heroes?" Bethany clearly wasn't sure about all that. Though the two seem to have the same coloring, they didn't favor each other at all. She wasn't really sure what it was. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Maggie had a look of astonishment. "Everyone knows most of the heroes from the last great war were from Gryffindor! Such as the most famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!"

She glances over at Madison and then back at Maggie with a look of pure confusion, "Who are they? What war?"

"You're a muggle-born aren't you?" Madison asked though was stifling a small laugh at her cousin's look of shock. "That's probably why you've never heard of it. Get your parents to buy you Hogwarts:A history the latest edition and you'll see."

"Madison! Maggie! Come on!" A young dark haired boy was calling to them. "We're going to get some ice cream!"

"Well, we better get going." Madison says with an air of amusement, "We'll see you on the train. Bye Bethany."

Maggie waves at her, "Bye and have fun!"

Bethany smiles weakly, "See ya." Though she wasn't sure what that all meant. Muggle-born. Mr. Goldstink told them about what the word 'muggle' meant. She hadn't like the way that Madison sounded when she said it though. It sounded like she was being condenscending to her.

Or maybe that was just in her mind?

"Bethany, is there anything else you would like to get before we go on?" Her mother came up to her holding a bag but her father was carrying the books.

"Yeah, I want to get Hogwarts: A history." She says glancing up, "After all, if I'm going to go to a strange magical school it's best to read up on it, isn't it?"

By the end of their shopping trip, Bethany had gotten quite a bit of things. She had also gotten a pet- a pretty white and gray tabby she named Samantha after an old Bewitched show. After all, it was only appropriate in her mind.

Sighing softly she glances through her school books and things just to get a feel of it all. She even pulled out the wand she had gotten from a wand shop called Ollivanders. She marveled at it for the fourteenth time that day since she had gotten it. It was light made of Birch wood with the core being dragon heartsting. She was really interested in the fact that it was a -dragon- heartstring. Even dragons existed in this world!

Sighing happily she pets the kitten as it tried to nap. "I can't wait for September." She says smiling a bit. Thinking about it, she got up again and went to find that book that Madison had suggested. Only to find her parents seem to have kidnapped said book for their own reading.

She assumed she'd get it later and see what was the big deal about this Harry Potter guy and the rest of them.

She was sure that Madison and that other girl must be related to them somehow.  
For now, at least, she decided to pick up a Transfiguration book that was first year level. Maybe she could get ahead?

* * *

The next week found her sitting in a swing at the local park near her home with her two best friends. To be honest when she moved there about two years ago she hadn't had many friends at that point. It mostly had to do with what her mother did for a living-which she wasn't sure what she did-that caused them to move from the Untied States to England. At the time, she had been very nervous and quite homesick.

When she entered primary school-what she calls to this day 'Elementary' school- her anxieties had doubled in fear of being made fun of. She had heard stories before she came there from other children-none of whom she now knows knew anything about the place or it's people-about how they would probably be stuck up, call her a yank and make fun of how she talked. Her then friend, Chalice, had told her the best she could do was be who she was and not to let it bother her. "That's what Dr.Phil say's anyway. Mommy Tivo'ed it."

Least to say, Bethany's two years at that school hadn't been utterly horrible as she had imagined it would be. Sure she was picked on occasionally, but because of Charles and Emily she had had a pleasant time there.

"So what school are your parents sending you to?" Emily turns to look at her friend with curious gray eyes.

Charles leans back swinging lightly before glancing over at Bethany, "My mum and dad are sending me to an al boys school somewhere." He wrinkled his nose a bit, "I wish it wasn't then you guys could come with me."

Bethany ponders her response before saying, "I'm going to this private boarding school in Scotland." She kept her eyes trained mostly on the sand beneath her sandals. "I won't be able to come back home til' Christmas break."

Emily whines softly at that, "Aww, that means I'll be the only one going to that secondary school around the corner!" the pale brunette child pouted, "It'll be torture, I know it! Milly Brant is going to be there with her stoogies."

The other two children exchanged looks. Milly Brant was the local girl bully. Or rather just a bully. She wasn't the greatest looker either-though time might fix that though Bethany doubted it. Not to mention the three other girls that followed her around like mindless sheep.

No wonder Emily had said that, Bethany sighs softly. "I'm sorry, Em. I would love for you to go with me, but it's invitation only. It's not like I'll have much fun without you guys too."

"Same here," Charles said nodding running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "It'll be boring."

"Yeah, but lets not think about that now and go to the Sweet Lady's house for some candy." Emily says getting up and smoothing out her white sundress. "Then we can go to my house and watch a movie."

Bethany followed suit smiling, "I'm game. Say do you think we could play with your games too?"

"I'm going to win this time." Charles announced to the other two, "There's no way you'll beat me."

"That's what you always say." Emily laughs before leading her two friends down the sidewalk.

Bethany knew she would miss doing this when she went away. Now she wished Septmeber could stay away longer.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I know, it's been a bit. But anyway, same thing applies here- I don't own anything but the originals. It's totally AU. As in, Fred's alive AU type of deal. But enjoy. Don't forget to Review!

* * *

It was finally here. September the first. She was both nervous, exicted and a million other things at once. Bethany wasn't sure what she should do right now other then watch cars and buildings go by as she pets the little tabby in her lap.

"Now, you promise to right." Terrance was saying to her. He was equally nervous about having his daughter go off to some school he had never even heard of or been to. However after reading that book he had mixed feelings about it. So much had happened there, what if it wasn't safe?  
However his wife had convinced him it would be fine and that their little girl would survive.

He still had doubts.

"Yes Daddy." She wasn't looking at him. "Every weekend that I can manage."

"And no playing around and getting your work done."

"Yes Daddy."

"Make sure you keep your hair tidy."

"Yes Daddy."

"Feed Samantha to any big dogs that maybe there."

"Ye-hey!" She huffs almost glaring at him, "I will not feed Sammy to anyone!"

Terrance laughs, "Well then, glad you're paying attention because we're here."

Upon entering King's Crossing, Bethany was still trying to think of exactly how they were going to find their platform.

"It was nine and a half quarters wasn't it?" Derobah held her hand so she wouldn't get lost. Terrance just pushed the trolley along after the two. "There's platform eight, nine, and ten. So where...?"

It was then that a large group of red heads- well there were other colors but the majority had red hair- filed along in front of them and running right into the wall where the nine sign was hanging. She actually spotted two that were familiar to her. Who were they again...?

"Are they serious?" Terrance's favorite phrase as of late seem to slip out. "Running into a wall?"

"Must be magic" Deborah said smiling a bit at her husband, "Come along then."

Bethany for her part, dressed in her usual style of blue jeans, purple short sleeved shirt and a pair of white trainers, seemed less enthused about this bit of magic.

After crossing the barrier her eyes widen to see so many people were standing there by a big red train. It was, in her opinion, impressive. As she glances around she found she wasn't the only one with muggle parents. It made her feel relieved at that.

"Now Beth," Deborah caught her attention again, "be a good girl for all your professors. Try to make some friends and do keep your grades up."

"I will." though those dark brown eyes kept straying to the group of red heads. Hadn't she seen...? That's right. Madison and Maggie.

"-now go on before you miss your train." her father said giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

She returned the gesture to both her parents before pushing her trolley along and boarding the train without even stopping by that massive group. In a way, even though she had met them before, she didn't think it was a good idea to try again. At least not now.

It was hard for Bethany to find a suitable place, most of it was filled with older children, but she managed to find one that was empty and settled in.  
Nervous. Yes, that's what she was experiencing right now. How would she take to it? It was too late to back out now.

Letting Samantha out of her cage, she settles the tabby cat on her lap again unable to think of anything else to do.

"Hello."

Bethany turns her head and gazes at a black boy with dark hair and olive colored eyes, "Is this spot taken?"

"Um no." She watched the boy sit across from her. "Are you a first year?"

"Nah, third. My name's David. What's yours?" He smiles at her.

"Bethany." She returns it with a tentative one of her own, "What's Hogwarts like?"

The older boy was quite happy to impart his working knowledge about Hogwarts to her. He explained the Four Houses to her ("I'm in Hufflepuff. They make fun us, but we're hard workers and it's no laughing matter!") and what she might expect going up there.

"There are ghosts of course." David was saying, "But don't worry, most of them are very nice, except for Peeves. He's right nasty."

The door slide open againand Bethany's brows rose, "Maggie, Madison?" She said without thinking.

"Hey there." Maggie apparently sat down without even asking making her self at home, "Hope you don't mind if we sit with you."

Bethany shook her head glad to see familiar faces- not that David was bad. "No, not at all."

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Potter and Ms. Weasley." David smiles a bit at them. "I was wondering when all of you would get here."

"Nice to see you too, David Thomas." Madison sat down with her own pet- a small gerbil- and raises a brow at him. "Regaling the first years of horror stories of Hogwarts?"

He snorted, "Of course not."

Maggie leans over and whispers, "They've been at it since Maddie came to Hogwarts last year." She grins a bit as the train lurched forward, "You'll like Hogwarts, don't worry."

Bethany nods a bit smiling. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Either way, the door slide open once more and a dark haired, green eyed boy poked his head in looking rather angry or at least upset, "Magnolia Lilian Potter, get your crazy bird out of our compartment!" He even looked a little scratched up, "He's been pecking and scratching anyone that gets near him!"

"Maggie." Madison gave her a disapproving look. "You know how Andros feels without you around, go fetch him."

Maggie huffs a bit rolling her hazel eyes, "You're as bad as my mum!" she hauls herself up and followed her brother back to their compartment grumbling.

"Someone needs to remind you of things." Madison had said though glances over at a rather stratled Bethany. "I hope he didn't scare you. That was James. He's Maggie's older brother."

"Fourth year Gryffindor and on the Quidditch team. He plays chaser." David added but got another confusing look from the eleven year old. "Oh...you don't know what it is do you? Are you a muggle born?"

"Your powers of observation are outstanding as usual, David." Madison commented putting the little gerbil back into it's cage.

David only glared a little at her, "Well I didn't ask in the first place."

At this point, Bethany wondered about the tension between the two and clearly hoped they wouldn't fight. "Yes, I am." Again that word seemed to make her want to squirm. "Is there something wrong with it?"

He shook his head, "No, no. It just explains why you look so confused-other then being new here and all. So do you want to know what quidditch is?"

Sitting up a bit, careful not to disturbe the cat on her lap she nods, "What is it? Does it have something to do with brooms?"

"Yes, it's a game played on brooms." David then began launching into the game and how it was played and the names of the positions.

By the time Maggie had returned, he was telling her about the Hogwarts teams, and this clearly turned into a battle of sorts as both of them talked back and forth about who they thought was better and who would win the cup this year.

Feeling that they were no longer speaking to her, Bethany glances over at Madison, finding her reading a book and ignoring the argument between the two.  
Sighing softly, Bethany personally thought that it was a bit much and really hard to visualize in her head. She eventually had taken to staring out the window and watching the scenery. She wondered how Emily and Charles were doing.

* * *

"So what house are you hoping to be in?" David ask after exhausting the topic of quidditch with Maggie.

Bethany shrugs , "I don't know they all sound pretty good."

"Not Slytherin." He made a face, "There's nothing but dark wizards that come out of there. They still go on about blood purity."

"Huh?" She appeared, yet again, confused by that, "What are you talking about?"

"As bias as that is, a few dark wizards have come out of there." Madison sighs, "Did you get the lastest copy of Hogwarts: A history?"

Bethany paused but suddenly moves to get it, dislodging the tabby from her lap that huffed and hid under the seats. "I was planning on reading it, but my mom and dad had it. I hadn't had the chance to look at it." She admitted embrassed.

"Well it won't really matter." Maggie flipped through a magazine that had people moving in it. Bethany couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before and leans over to get a better look. "You're a muggle-born. There's never been a muggle-born in Slytherin."

"Why?" She asks even as she flipped to the index to find the part she was looking for and was flipping thorugh the book to the page.

"Because, it was said that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, believed that pure-bloods- the wizard only families- and half bloods- those from a muggle-born and a pure-blood wizard family- should be taught everything about magic. So he laid a curse on his own house so that no muggle-born would ever be in it." Madison told her. "The book goes into more detail about it all. I suggest you read about the other three and see which one you liked best."

"It's no contest though." David grins, "Hufflepuff is certainly the best."

Maggie gave him an irrated look, "Oh stuff it, David. Let the poor girl read in peace." About that time the Trolley Lady came about with the sweets.

Bethany even pulled out her own little bag and bought some. She was really curious about what a chocolate frog was. When she opened it the frog leaps out of the wrapper towards David. "Whoa! It's jumping!" She said with amazement.

David laughs a bit handing her the captured frog to her. "Just bite it. It's really just chocolate."

Taking the squirming candy, she looks it over before biting it which the frog instantly went limp. It was indeed, chocolate. "Wizard sweets." Maggie said, "Is a lot more fun than muggle, but I like muggle sweets just as well."

Nodding at her assessment she swallows, "What are your families like?"

"Oh mine? My dad's a wizard painter. He does portraits for people." He stretches out a bit and popped one of those every flavored beans in his mouth ("Oh Grass.") smiling a bit. "My mum is a reporter for the Prophet- a wizard newspaper- she works on the advice columns. Than there's my little sister and new baby brother." Shrugs a bit, "It's pretty normal family-with magic."

Maggie laughs, "I wish I could say the same, right Maddie?" She glances over at her. "Our families are really close. Though Maddie's not my blood cousin, I still consider her a cousin. The family is huge and kinda confusing a bit."

Madison sighs, "It's mostly because most of us has the, 'Famous Weasley Red' hair. We're from an old pure-blood line-though blood purity doesn't matter to any of us. I have several uncles, they do a lot of work with the Minstery and such. My Uncles, Fred and George own a joke shop that surpasses another joke shop called Zonkos with Uncle Lee and Aunt Angelina and Aunt Katie." She smiles a bit thinking, "My mum works for the Quibbler-"

"-you mean the myth chasing people." David interjected.

"-and my dad is in Quidditch correspondance. Mostly talent hunting in a way. So we'll see him some times at Hogwarts when Quidditch season starts." She only gave him a look. "I have a few brothers and an older sister. I'm sort of the baby in the bunch."

Maggie smiles a bit, "You've seen my brother- that was James- and then there's my little brother Gene, he'll be a first year with you." She stretches, "My dad is Harry Potter, he trains Aurors- they're like the magical police- for the Minstery. My mum works for the Minstery too in their newly created department called 'N.I.F.T.' Don't worry I don't think you'll cover it in school."

"Wow..." Bethany breathed. "That sounds so..." She shook her head and licked her fingers free of the chocolate. "so interesting."

"What about you?" Maggie asks taking one of the pepperimps and popping it into her mouth.

She shrugs a bit, "I don't know what my mom does. She really wasn't too shocked hearing about wizards and all. My dad's a writer, or is trying to be one. He mostly takes care of me while mom works." She picked up the card from the wrapper that had a moving picture in it too. She was quite fascinated by it. The lettering read ' Albus Dumbledore'. Idly, she read the information on the back.

Hogwarts was really going to be a surprise.

* * *

Bethany had jumped when the announcement came that they should change into their school robes. After watching the others she did the same, her robe simple and black while the others had their house badges on. She was still nervous, but had collected her cat and placedher back into the cage.

"Will I see you later?" Bethany asks them as the train slowed to a stop. It had been pleasent ride but she felt nervous again. All that information came back to her in a rush and she began to be more nervous.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Maggie told her, "No matter what house you'll be in, we'll still be friends."

Bethany perked up a bit at that. At least she hoped she would get in one of their houses. At least she wouldn't be alone.

They filed out and Bethany found herself in a crowd of black cloaked children. Most were taller than she was which made finding her way around harder than she thought. However she heard someone bellowing. "First Years! First Years over here!"

Weaving her way through the crowads she saw a tall thin pale man holding a lantern high and waving it a bit for all to see, "First Years! First Years over here!"

She was pushed a bit against another person- a boy of asian descendent- and she mutters a quick "Sorry" to him.

"Alright." The man said, "I'm Professor Olf. I'll be your teacher as well as the Game and Caretaker of these grounds. Now if you would follow me."

Shuffled in with the rest of the equally eagered but frightened faces, Bethany felt better about herself. At least she wasn't alone in that. However her nervousness came back when she saw that they would go in boats.

"Four per boat! Hurry along now." The man shouts.

Shivering a bit at the chill coming off the water, Bethany got on the boat cautiously, hoping it wouldn't flip over. She sat next to a pigtailed girl that had an air of confidence-or it could be she was stuck up?- around her. Across from her was another boy-the one she had bumped into earlier- and another girl with short bob cut dark red hair.

As she sat there, she didn't feel like striking up a conversation yet. Her stomach was doing flips as they waited for everyone to get in their boats.

"I'm hoping to be in Slytherin." The pigtailed girl stated breaking the silence. "What about you lot?"

The boy glances away and out over the water, "I'm hoping Gryffindor. I heard a lot of people come out of there do great things."

"My brother said that Gryffindor is for all those that are muggle-lovers and such and have no back bone for real bravery." The same girl said.

The bob cut girl glares at her, "Your brother is full of it! What's wrong with muggles?" She folded her arms, "I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself. Most of my family's been through there."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." the pigtail says again. Then she glances over at Bethany, "What about you?"

Bethany tried to pretend she wasn't bothered by any of this and shrugs-being thankful for the darkness and the limited light that the lamps gave. "I suppose I'd like to be in Ravenclaw. I heard a lot of bright people come out of there."

"At least it's not Hufflepuff. A bunch of poofs if you ask me." the pigtails said again. "My name is Lyra Malfoy." She leans closer to look at the other two, "Hey, aren't you a Weasley?"

The girl looked irrated, "No, but I am related to them. I'm the fourth cousin of Molly Weasley. My name is Matilda Anson."

Lyra's face screwed up in thought. "I've never heard of you."

"Yes well, my grandfather was a squib. He was very delighted that I recieved my Hogwarts letter." she smiles sweetly at her.

"Hmph." The dirty blonde girl turns her head towards the boy as the boats began drifting across the waters silently. "What about you?"

He stares at her unimpressed, " Ayumu." And that was all he gave her before staring back out boredly across the waters and towards the looming dark shadow.

"And you?" The bossy girl went on.

"Bethany Gale."

"I've never heard of a Gale Family before." Lyra seemed to lean closer, "Where do you come from? Your accent's different."

Maybe, she had thought, this is my saving grace? "I came from America-erm the Untied States."

"Really?" Matilda leans closer, "I've never been there, but I heard loads of things about it! "

Before Bethany could add on to that she heard the boy say something and all heads turned to gaze up at the glowing castle that was perched ontop of a cliff?

"Whoa..." Bethany felt her jaw drop. That was Hogwarts? It was it was...

"It's amazing." that came from Lyra, "My brother told me about it but it doesn't compare to seeing it."

"Yeah..." That was from the boy.

Mesmerized by the sight as they drew closer and closer to the castle, Bethany felt her heart beat rabidly. Soon they would be sorted into their house! She was really starting to hope to be in Ravenclaw.

As the little boats docked, the tall man- Professor Olf- directed them inside, and there stood a dumpy short woman with a grandmotherly face gazing down at them.

"Welcome to your first year of Hogwarts, I'm the Deupty Headmitress, Professor Sprout. I'm the head of the Hufflepuff house. In a few minutes you shall be sorted into your Houses where you'll gain friends and gather many new experiences while living here at Hogwarts."

The woman-Professor Sprout- went on into some other detail, but Bethany didn't pay much attention as she and a few others were watching the ghosts float through the walls. She didn't know whether to be scared or amazed by such a thing. After all, she had never met a ghost before.

"Oh Professor Sprout," A rather jolly looking ghost hovered over to her looking at the children, "Are these the first years?"

Professor Sprout only nodded kindly, "Of course, Friar. They're going to be sorted shortly. If you will?" She walks by him through one of the double doors.

"I do hope you'll join my old house, Hufflepuff, were you work will surely be rewarded." He said before going through the closed door.

After what seemed to be an eternity in Bethany's mind, the double doors opened and they were lead into a rather huge room, with floating candles all around and a strange ceiling. She almost tripped trying to crane her neck back enough to see it better. Her eyes widen- wasn't that the night sky they had just been under not too long ago?

"It's enchanted." The girl from the boat-Matilda- had said. "That's what I heard. A lot of charms went into making it."

"Just think, "Bethany glances at her and smiles, "We'll be able to do that soon!"

Of course, behind her she heard Lyra's voice, "Ha, that's nothing. I bet my father could do that."

She saw a few of the others roll their eyes at this. Even Bethany wasn't sure that was possible, since, from what she read, it had been the founders that had done it-or was it someone else...? She really couldn't remember as they came to a halt. Suddenly she felt more self concious with everyone from the four tables-as well as the one where all the teachers were sitting at(she assumed they were teachers) were staring at them.

"I think I'll be sick." She heard herself say quietly as Professor Sprout came back out holding a beat up old hat. She watched, or tried to, as the seams of the hat broke apart and it began to -sing-. Well, she heard of singing dolls, birds and toys but a hat was a first for her.

_"I may be beat up and ugly,  
But I'm quite smart you see,  
Within me the founders gave,  
their brains to pick from the lot,  
which should go where.  
Now you might be good in Ravenclaw,  
The house that has the smarts.  
Or you might do well in Gryffindor,  
Where courage and bravery are sought.  
Pleasant Hufflepuff, may you do well _

_Where hard work is more admired than wealth.  
Or Perhaps Cunning Slytherin will you find,  
minds equally sharp and fine.  
Now step on up, and be not afriad,  
Place me on top of your head all the same,  
I'll see where you'll bring your house fame."_

There were a few mummers in the crowds, most that Bethany hear was, " Well that's not a very good song was it?" Another had said something to the effect of, "Did that even rhyme? The Hat must be running out or something."

Either way, Professor Sprout cleared her throat and said, "When I call your name come here and sit on the stool."

Around her everyone was chatting a little nervously before falling silent.

"Alaza, Hakim."

A lanky boy went up there and sat down on the stool looking every bit as nervous as Bethany felt. "Gryffindor!" The hat shouts after being placed on his head for a few moments. Taking it off, Hakim breathed and went to his new house that cheered for him.

"Anson, Matilda"

"Ravenclaw!"

And so the list went on and Bethany felt her attention drift again towards the high table. A quick glance told her that the woman in the golden chair must be the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. After all, who else would it have been sitting in a -gold- chair. In a way Bethany thought the gold chair bit was a little over the top. Part of her wondered if that was there around the time of the founders. Maybe that's why there was a fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin, she thought to herself, they both wanted a pretty chair.

However her thoughts and musings about other bits of the Great Hall were interrupted as she heard her name called.

"Gale, Bethany."

And Suddenly she felt as if her stomach decided to relocate else where, not to mention she felt she couldn't move. Breathing out a bit, she walks slowly up and gazed down at all the houses that were staring at her. Her mind was a blank at this point as she sat on the stool, unable to think of anything to say or do. Not that she had to say anything but really.

The Hat was placed on her head and she tried to look up at it as it spoke to her.

"Steady mind." It was saying, mostly only she could hear, "No, Ravenclaw won't do for you. I see a bit of Bravery here, but I do not think it would be in your best interest to be put there." It took a bit more, "I know, you could do well in Slytherin, it'll teach you something you need. To be Sly and cunning indeed. You won't find anything in Hufflepuff to help you to your goal. You've learned that before, so I'll send you where you need to be."

"Wait," She had thought, mostly thinking this should work, "Isn't Slytherin cursed? It only allows Pure-bloods and half-bloods there!"

The hat chuckled, "Well, child, all enchantments eventually fade and there's a first time for everything. Have no doubt, you'll do well there. Now off you go to..." Out loud in a big voice it said, "Slytherin!"

And everyone became deathly quite.

"You're trying to get me killed." She whimpers softly. However, the hat was gone and she slipped from the stool glancing over at the unfriendly faces of her new fellow Slytherin house mates.

Making her way there she glances over, desperately, across the tables to find familiar faces of Madison, Maggie and David. She really hoped they'd still make good on their promises.

After she was seated on the far end of the table-most had moved farther away from her- she sighs softly. That stupid hat! It had just ruined her school career with one word.

The sorting resumed, much to Bethany's secert amusement, Lyra was sorted into Hufflepuff. The pale girl turning something akin to a dark pink at this and had yelled at the hat, "WAIT until my father hears of this!" Before stomping off towards the Hufflepuff table to pout.

Bethany assumed that the hat really must be doing this for giggles. Ayumu ended up going to Ravenclaw in the end. She wasn't sure how the Hat had decided that bit.

"Zabini, Alexis." Professor Sprout called and a girl stepped up to the stool then sat down on it. The Professor placed the hat ontop of her head and again the Hat was debating.

"Gryffindor!"

Well apparently this Alexis girl is equally upset. At least that's what Bethany thought as she watched her grumble something but seemed to take it in stride as she went to her table.

With all the sorting done, the hat and stool were put away and the hall became silent once more as the woman in the golden chair rose to her feet. Despite the mood at her table, everyone's eyes landed on the Headmistress as she raised her hands to call attention.

"Welcome, everyone, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts." She began, "I'm sure most of you remember your professors but for those who do not know we have a few new faces joining us this year." She gestures to the one next to her, "This is Professor Ramese who will teach Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Lanzerat apologies for not coming this year but was offered a more interesting venture and we all wish her luck on her studies."

The man stood, tall dark skin tone wearing cream colored robes lined with gold. His beard was short bushy black and gray, the same color of his eyebrows as well. His hair was short dark with peppering of gray hairs throughout. He only sat down after the Headmistress finished. "And I'm sure you remember Professor Binns? He finally felt the need to pass on and will surely be missed."

Bethany noticed many didn't seem to look like they would miss that Binns person. She idly wonders if there was something wrong with him. Was he that bad?

"Luckily, we were able to find a replacement for him. This is Professor Sala, she will be teaching History of Magic."

Bethany craned her head a bit trying to glimpse the woman. She was somewhat tan, with dark brown hair wearing indigo robes. She looked friendly enough with that smile.

"And finally," the Headmistress went on to say, "an annoucement for those taking Muggle Studies, Professor Vuntar sends his regrads as he has decided to go into the field to finish his Muggle research this year. However his daughter has decided to take up his post here until he returns."

Again Bethany leans over a little to see at the end of the long table up there. In red and black robes, a young woman stood smiling politely with honey blond hair before sitting down.

"Now finally, the usual warnings apply this year as they have every year. The Forbidden Forest is just that-Forbidden. Any students go in there at their own risks. Also Mr. Birch would like me to add that there will be no magic performed in the hallways between classes. Zonkos and other goods from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which found shall be confiscated and punished accordingly." There was a rather pointed look at the gaggle of red haired-and a few dark haired- children mostly at the Gryffindor table. "There will be a list posted in all common rooms of the items not allowed within Hogwarts. Now, the hour grows late let the feast begin." Returning to her seat as the food appears, the Headmistress only mused to herself as she lifts a goblet to her lips. _'I'm certainly no Albus, to be silly._'

Bethany was quite amused by the food appearing so suddenly. It smelled wonderful to her, even if she didn't recongize half of what was there, she began pilling up her plate. She hadn't even realized that she was so hungry until then. "After all, sweets don't count as a meal either." She says to herself.

Unfortunately, one of the non-cringing Slytherin's over heard her. "Talking to yourself?" It was a boy who was also sorted with her. She had forgotten his name remembering only that she had been nervous to the stomach. "That's the first sign of insanity you know."

She only turns her head to look at him, short light brown hair with blonde highlights to it, slightly hawk like nose though he had rather fetching hazel blue eyes. He was a bit pale too which only stood out more against all that back. Like a ghost in her mind.

"I'm not crazy." She said though frowned a bit, "Why are you talking to me? I thought most people in Slytherin don't like people like me."

"People like you?" His brows rose as he thoughtfully ate a buttered roll. After swallowing he asks, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Her lips pursed in confusion. Well, the reaction from most of them had been enough for her to label them all, but maybe it might not be what she thought. "I'm a muggle-born. Doesn't that tarnish that whole purity thingy that you people have going on?"

Shrugging a bit he says, "Doesn't really matter to me. Guess you could say my parents were a bit more opened minded really. I'm Seth Landon." Offers her a free hand.

"Bethany Gale." She took it a bit cautiously though was relieved enough. Hopefully the rest of her housemates won't be fridged for long. If she were ever so lucky. "So what are you then?" She had to admit, she was curious. She hadn't missed the whispers and looks of the older students that were glancing their way.

"Half-Blood." He shrugs and went back to his meal. "My mum is a relative of the Malfoys- Lyra and Scorpuis are my cousins. My dad is from a muggle family that came from a squib."

Shaking her head a bit, idly playing with her hair before she went back to eating, "How do they ever work these things out?"

"Beats me. It's like telling the difference of one blade of grass to another. I don't rightly understand it myself." Was all he said as he finished his roll after pilling some mashed potatoes on it.

* * *

An: That's the end of Chapter three. Hopefully I can crank out chapter four for a bit more excitement.


End file.
